I will never forget you
by LiLaZnCrAzYgUrL216
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha fell in love when young.Unfortunetly,they were forced to move apart.Seven years later,they meet at camp once again...will sparks fly? or will these two teens be too stubborn to admit their love for one another?


Kagome and Inuyasha were childhood friends, but was forced apart by their families moving away. Now, seven years later, they meet again at summer camp. What'll happen when jealous rivals attempt to tear them apart?

I Will Never Forget You

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha.. happy? Jeez…**

**Hmm, I looked over ALL of my previous stories and I am absolutely and completely horrified at my writing skills slash grammar. I'm going to be re-writing this story, because I realized that my previous one had absolutely no plot --**

**Chapter One**

**The Promise**

Kagome's POV

"Mommy! Can I go to the park today!?" I yelled.

"Sure. Just get into the car honey." I walked over to the car and sat in the back seat. I got my seat belt on, just as mommy slammed the door.

"Look Mommy! I put the seat belt on by my self. I am growing up." I told her proudly.

"That's great Kagome." Mommy smiled at me from her mirror. I tried to look at the scenery as they flew by, but it was very hard to stay seated and look out of a window for a six year old. Mommy drove a couple of blocks until we reached the park.

"Alright Kagome, I'm just going to be waiting here by the benches, come find me when you're done okay sweetie?"

"Okay okay mom. Can I go now?" I asked, impatient to try out the tunnel slide they had just installed onto the playground. Mommy smiled at my impatient-ness and nudged me towards it, knowing just how I was. I happily climed up and got into sliding position. I closed my eyes, and was about to push myself down when I felt someone do it for me. I screamed in delight as I fell, twisting and turning. I landed on the sand with a small thump. I looked up and saw a boy about six.

"Are you ok? sorry I pushed you. It was an accident." I looked at him, about to give him a 'lecture' when I saw his eyes. They were amber. That's when I noticed he had little doggy ears on his head. He saw me stare at them and said sadly."It's okay. you can run away like all the other children did."

"Why an I going to run away?"

"Aren't going to make fun of me?" he asked.

"No, why should I be?"

"Because I'm a hanyou, a half demon. A worthless half-breed." I looked at his eyes and saw that even though he was trying to put on a tough-guy act, the words he was saying was really killing him inside.

"No.. I think you're nice. I don't think you're a worthless half-breed. And I think that whoever said that is a big meanie jerk!" I huffed out, trying to imitate his tough guy-ness.

"Haha, you're really funny. Will you be my friend? I don't really have any.."

I smiled at him. "Of course!" My first real friend, I thought giddily. "Now lets go have some fun!"

"Sure, why not." we had a lot of fun. We played tag, pushed each other on the swings and even had time for a few rounds of hide-and-go-seek. Then, mommy called and said "Kagome, It's time to leave."

"Okay!" I called back.

"Hey, I never did get you name." that doggie boy said.

"I'm Kagome."

"Kagome..." he repeated." I like it. I'm Inuyasha.

"I like you name too. I have to go now. My mommy said so. Let's meet at that big tree tomorrow", I said, pointing at the big oak tree in the middle of the park.

"Okay. I need to go too. My brother's here. See you tomorrow!"

"okay." I walked over to mommy and said, "okay. let's go."

"Who was that boy you were playing with?" she asked.

"That was Inuyasha. he's a hanyou." I told her

"Oh. I see."

"Mommy, can I come back tomorrow? I promised Inuyasha I would come."

"sure honey."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrator's POV

Kagome walked over to the Oak Tree and looked around. She saw her mom sitting at the bench reading, she saw a older boy that looked like Inuyasha, but older. He also had a cresent moon on his forhead and two purple stripes on each cheek. Then, she looked toward her right and there was Inuyasha."BOO!" he yelled.

"AAAHHHHHH! oh.It's only you Inuyasha, that was a good one." she said, laughing.

"yeah. hey Kagome, let's go play tag." They spent half an hour playing tag and then, the raced off to the jungle gym. they had all the fun six year olds would have. when they were done, they sat at the god tree, staring into space...

**(A/N: Skipping a few years. They are now on the last day of Fourth Grade)**

The skies were gloomy, and the sun refused to shine. The birds had gone quiet and the clouds were hanging in the air, threatening to spill its tears onto the ground below it, just as how Kagome Higurashi was currently doing.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" asked Inuyasha asking coming over to her.

"I...I'm moving." Kagome managed to choke out.

"What!? but you can't! why?"

"It's my grandpa. He's sick and the doctors told us to move to America." she said, gloomily. Sango and Mirouku ran up to them. they saw Kagome staring at the ground and Inuyasha looking crestfallen.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Sango cried, running over to her friend's side.

"I…I'm moving." was all Kagome managed to say before breaking down into tears.

"What!?" Miroku cried. "You can't. We've been best friends since kindergarten!"

"I know Kagome. You can't leave us now!" cried Sango.

"I'm really sorry. I wish I didn't have to but I do. Look Sango, We'll be best friends forever. You too Mirouku. And you Inuyasha." Kagome said, just as Sango's dad and Miroku's mom's car drove up. "I'll see you guys one day. Don't worry. I promise you I will come back." Kagome said, giving both Sango and Miroku a hug. she turned and watched them climb into the car and drive away, just as a light rain began to fall. She turned to Inuyasha and was about to say something, when placed a necklace on Kagome's neck. It was a pink jewel on a cold chain, surrounded by tiny crystals encircling it. "Kagome, I want you to have this."

"Inuyasha, I want you to have this and know that I... I love you Inuyasha." Kagome said, putting a rosary onto Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha looked at her and said "I love you too Kagome"

It was too much. Kagome broke down once again and hung onto Inuyasha, crying her eyes out and allowing him to encircle his hands around her waist.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said softly, lifting her head.

"Yeah?" he said, trying to hide the evidence of the tears that he had shed.

"I want you and me to make a promise" she said, wiping her eyes.

"What is it?"

"I want you to promise me that I will be your first date, girlfriend, and I will be the first person you kiss." Kagome said, looking into his amber eyes.

"I promise Kagome. I want you to promise me the same." he said.

"I promise you Inuyasha. I love you."

"I love you too Kagome." She broke down again and started crying on his shoulder. Inuyasha put his arms around her as the lighting flashed and the thunder roared overhead. Kagome's mom finally came and she got into the car. Inuyasha watched her leave, with rain falling on his hair. He thought of all the good times. like when they first met.

He was thrilled when he found out that Kagome would be going to the same elementary school as him. In kindergarten, she stayed and played with him and helped him make friends- Mirouku and Sango.

In first grade, he had started to fall for her. he loved that beautiful smile and her chocolate brown eyes.

In Second Grade, he remembered he played all these mean pranks on her… only after she started it first.

By third grade their friendship had ensued once again, and his love for her was burning even more.

Then... it was finally fourth grade. He remembered how Mirouku would grope Sango and Kagome, how all three of them would beat Mirouku up.

He watched as Kagome's car drive away. he gripped his rosary and said "I promise Kagome. I promise."

In Kagome's car, she watched as Inuyasha's figure got smaller and smaller. she thought of all the good times _she _had.

Like in kindergarten, when he accidentally spilled some of his soda on her favorite shirt. He kept saying sorry and giving her those puppy dog eyes.

In first grade, she had started to fall in love with him. She looked forward to seeing his cute doggy ears come in from the classroom door from day to day.

In second grade, she harbored a grudge on him for placing a worm in her sandwich.

In third grade, she finally forgave him… after he treated her to ice cream… and after she found out she still loved him.

Now fourth grade... she remembered when Sango started to fall for Mirouku and how his lecherous ways would get him slapped.

And now, she couldn't believe that she was leaving him behind for about seven years or so. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

'Inuyasha, if it's true that true love lasts forever, then I believe it. I love you Inuyasha.'

**Ohkayy peoples, Review pleaseee: and I swear I'll update faster.**

**Mwuah**


End file.
